This invention is directed to a depilatory dispenser and, in particular, to a depilatory dispenser head for facilitating the application of a depilatory creme to the skin's surface.
It has been found in recent years that chemical depilatories, when applied to the hair, dissolves hair at the skin level. Nevertheless, applicators for applying depilatory cremes have been found to be ineffectual in applying a continuous film of depilatory creme to the skin's surface. For example, dispenser heads having a rolling ball have been developed but are unsatisfactory for two specific reasons. First, when using a ball, the ball and surrounding socket must be closely toleranced to prevent the ball from falling out of the socket. Because of the close tolerance the ball must be moved back and forth to prevent sealing. Back and forth movement causes the depilatory creme to be applied slowly, unevenly and in a very thin less effectual layer. Heretofore, no facile method or apparatus for storing and dispensing a depilatory creme has been provided. Accordingly, a depilatory dispenser that readily stores depilatory creme and dispenses the depilatory creme, in a fast and effective manner, permits easy hair removal and is disposable is desired.